There are numerous invents utilizing fiber optic lighting as a panel for illuminating an object.
Poly-optical Products commercial distributes a product referred to as Two-layer Uniglo® manufactured under U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,312,569 and 5,499,912. The apparatus comprises a backing member, a plurality of fiber optic strands, the strands are adhered to the backing member in a linear, parallel format, and positioned proximate an adjacent strand to manufacture a ribbon type material. The fiber optic strands separate the backing material and are gathered onto a collector. An illumination source, such as an LED is then coupled to the collector by a coupling device providing a means to control the transference of light from the illumination source into the fiber optic strands.
The light emission has the greatest intensity at the sheared end of each strand. The apparatus is limited in the requirement of an “illumination sourcing tail section” that separates from the backing material and is gathered into a collector. This illumination sourcing tail section can be referred to as a “hot spot” whereby the light intensity is greater and less uniform than the ribbon section. The perimeter of the ribbon can not sheared along the tail section thus limiting the outline of the apparatus as well as the illuminated outline of the apparatus.
Daniel (U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,017) teaches a light emitting optical fiber assembly that employs a non-woven geometric grid which can be cut or sectioned without losing all light emitting capabilities. FIGS. 2-6 illustrate fiber optic materials of continuous strands, using the frame and means of wrapping to create the desired pattern. FIGS. 7 and 8 illustrate the application of placing fibers through apertures within the backing material to create a pattern. Daniel is limited in the same manner as the Poly-Optical product, requiring an illumination sourcing tail section.
Marsh (U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,416) teaches an ornamental application of light pipes positioned between flexible sheets. Marsh is limited in the same manner as the Poly-Optical product, requiring an illumination sourcing tail section.
Harrison (U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,372) teaches an illuminable covering of a textile material with at least one lighting source connected to the back of the textile material. Harrison is limited in the same teachings as the above cited arts, wherein Harrison teaches the application of a bundle of light-transmissive fibers to illuminatively couple the fiber optic fibers to the illumination source. Harrison is further limited in the application of the Harrison invention wherein Harrison utilizes the porosity of the textile material to position the ends of the fiber optic strands to provide points of illumination. Harrison is thus limited in that Harrison utilizes the ends of the fiber optic strands for illumination and does not provide a means to illuminate the entire surface area of the material. This is further substantiated within the specification, wherein Harrison describes creating patterns of illumination.
Fuwausa (U.S. Pat. No. 6,174,075) teaches an illuminated ornamental device, the device using a pliable plastic for transmitting light such as sourced from an LED, formulated for maximum dispersion of light through the unit. Fuwausa is limited in that the object shape is molded, and pliable plastic and of a shape conducive to evenly illuminating the device.
Each of the above illuminating devices is limited in the ability to freely shape the object. The more desirable, fiber optic material devices are limited by the inclusion of an illumination sourcing tail section. The molded objects are limited by the physics to control the emissions within the shape and size of the molded object. Small objects such as watches, pagers, cell phones, key rings, PDA's, toys, and the like are not conducive to fiber optic panels which include an illumination sourcing tail section. Use in objects, which are manufactured of cloth, are further limited in applications of fiber optic panels that require the illumination sourcing tail section.
Each of the above taught devices require a coupling device, commonly referred to as a fiber optic ferrule. The fiber optic ferrule gathers the bundle of fiber optic strands of the illumination sourcing tail section and couples the illumination source to the fiber optic light panel.
A number of lights emitting panels are contained in the prior art that teach lateral emission of light along the length of the fibers. Various methods to disrupt the index of refraction are used and have been in practice for a number of years.
Daniel (U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,907) teaches a light emitting fabric, utilizing woven optical fibers to provide an illuminated fabric. Daniel utilizes an illumination sourcing tail section to provide illumination to the fabric. Daniel further provides an enhancement of the illumination from the fiber optic strands by introducing small scratches that pierce the outer coating. Daniel is limited in the requirement of the illumination sourcing tail section and by providing a woven pattern, Daniel is limited in the shape of the perimeter of the fabric.
Levens (U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,700) teaches a light coupler utilizing an array of non-imaging optical microcouplers for collecting sunlight and distributing it within a building. The teachings are limited to a spherical surface. The teachings utilize a hemispherical cone as a means to focus the transfer of light. Levens is limited to a curved surface, requiring the curved shape as a means to focus the illumination from the illumination source to the fiber optic strands.
Fasanella, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,243) teaches a low cost star coupler for use in optical data networks. The star coupler taught comprising a support plate having groves in which polymer optical fibers may be placed and a central aperture. The apparatus is a modular design used to facilitate replacement of fibers. The teaching is limited to an apparatus for coupling fiber optical fibers. The teachings are limited to a coupling apparatus with the apparatus requiring slots and distal proximities between adjacent polymer optic fibers, thus being such that it is incapable of providing illumination such as a backing panel.
Fasanella, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,228) teaches a cost effective side-coupling polymer fiber optics for optical interconnections, whereby the coupler utilizes mirrors comprising a notch and mirrors to transfer the optical signals from one fiber bus to a second fiber bus. Fasanella, et al is limited in the location of the optical source similar to the sourcing of the above devices.
What is desired is an apparatus, which can provide evenly distributed illuminations and illuminate the entire perimeter.